thefanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Miigz03
Miigz03 is a secondary antagonist, later main protagonist in 1900's + 2000's. He is a friend of Tina Nelson and the eldest son of Joni and Peter. And the older Brother of Demangel Monster. Appearance 2016: Same from 2017, but this past self is wearing an black pirate coat, pirate hat and an uncracked creatornecklaces. 2017: A purple 14-year-old boy who wears a sweater and long pants with ripped holes in them. His fingers have claws a claw-like shape to them, one hand missing there middle finger. he dons a toothy grin and pitch purple black eyes with light grey pupils and spiky dome-like hair. And his creatornecklaces is purple but it's cracked. 2018: A purple 15-year-old boy who later wears an black coat and a dark-purple shirt, with aqua color tongue and mouth, alike shape teeth. Plot 1900's + 2000's - the Un-making of Animation World He was a neutral creator who appears as a unfriendly friend to Tina. aiding her on her travels after Tina left the Ruins. Chapter 17 - He appear as a figure who follows Tina during a late night in the Forest, Tina notices him from the shadows and attempts to run from him. Chapter 18 - When Tina stops at the bridge, he appear behind her and revealed himself as Miigz03. Chapter 19 - After Miigz03 and Tina met each other for the first time. He told her to hide behind the largest lamp from his friend FatherofNelsons, Nelsons asked him what his business was, but Miigz03 told him that he was staring at the lamp. Later after Nelsons left, Miigz03 tells Tina that she can come out now. Telling her he will meet up with her later. Chapter 24 - He was now later seen, shocking at Tina for fighting the other creators. Chapter 25 - He then talking Tina that she is in trouble for her crimes, and tells her about the Lincastrouis, a "terror-bird" that was hunted to extinction by Whitney Fox. Chapter 26 - After they were done of talking, He puts out an butterfly knife, and grabs Tina, giving her a warning about killing Creators, but Tina promises that she wont hurt any more Creators. Chapter 27 - He then pushes Tina to ground and calls her weak, then asks if she wants to go the United States, she agrees to go. Then he says "Then let's go". Chapter 28 - However he and Tina just met of two lucky pirates, Hedley, Torrance, and Longbourne. Chapter 29 - After the pirates run away from nothing, he just thinks they are pussys or something, but til he see's something and begins to run away which Tina confused. Chapter 31 - Chapter 33 - Chapter 34 - Chapter 35 - Chapter 36 - Chapter 37 - Chapter 38 - Chapter 39 - 'Chapter 40 '- 'Chapter 41 '- 'Chapter 42 '- 'Chapter 43 '- 'Chapter 44 '- 'Chapter 45 '- 'Chapter 46 '- 'Chapter 47 '- 'Chapter 48 '- 'Chapter 49 '- 'Chapter 50 '- 'Chapter 51 '- 'Chapter 52 '- 'Chapter 53 '- 'Chapter 54 '- 'Chapter 55 '- 'Chapter 56 '- 'Chapter 57 '- 'Chapter 58 '- 'Chapter 59 '- 'Chapter 60 '- 'Chapter 61 '- 'Chapter 62 '- 'Chapter 63 '- 'Chapter 64 '- 'Chapter 65 '- 'Chapter 66 '- 'Chapter 67 '- 'Chapter 68 '- 'Chapter 69 '- 'Chapter 70 '- 'Chapter 71 '- 'Chapter 72 '- 'Chapter 73 '- 'Chapter 74 '- 'Chapter 75 '- 'Chapter 76 '- 'Chapter 77 '- 'Chapter 78 '- 'Chapter 79 '- 'Chapter 80 '- 'Chapter 81 '- 'Chapter 82 '- 'Chapter 83 '- 'Chapter 84 '- 'Chapter 85 '- 'Chapter 86 '- 'Chapter 87 '- 'Chapter 88 '- 'Chapter 89 '- 'Chapter 90 '- 'Chapter 91 '- 'Chapter 92 '- 'Chapter 93 '- 'Chapter 94 '- 'Chapter 95 '- 'Chapter 96 '- 'Chapter 97 '- 'Chapter 98 '- 'Chapter 99 '- 'Chapter 100 '- 'Chapter 101 '- 'Chapter 102 '- 'Chapter 103 '- 'Chapter 104 '- 'Chapter 105 '- 'Chapter 106 '- 'Chapter 107 '- 'Chapter 108 '- 'Chapter 109 '- 'Chapter 110 '- 'Chapter 111 '- 'Chapter 112 '- 'Chapter 113 '- 'Chapter 114 '- 'Chapter 115 '- 'Chapter 116 '- 'Chapter 117 '- 'Chapter 118 '- 'Chapter 119 '- 'Chapter 120 '- 'Chapter 121 '- 'Chapter 122 '- 'Chapter 123 '- 'Chapter 124 '- 'Chapter 125 '- 'Chapter 126 '- 'Chapter 127 '- 1900's + 2000's 2 - the Hidden Treasure TBA Trivia * He is self insert of the creator of the story, "Miigwan Shawbay Ash". * Miigz03 may be heavy inspired by Purple Guy from FNaF and Sans from Undertale. * He has a missing finger, its unknown how he lost this finger in comic. In real life his finger is remains stay cause his finger isn't cut, the creator of the comic (Miigwan) thinks he will do it for future, but it will be hurt and pain. Category:1900's + 2000's Category:1900's + 2000's Main Characters/Creators/OCs Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Moist Bois Category:People who are born in 2003 Category:Circletheriidae Category:1900's + 2000's 2 Category:Smugglers